hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2013 Atlantic hurricane season
Only June 01 2013 00:00:00 UTC until the Atlantic hurricane season starts Future start Coming in slightly more than one month :D.--Isaac829 19:41, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Could be earlier than that Isaac as the Euro,cmc and Gfs are hinting and actually showing sub tropical storm Andrea near the Florida coast in a week.even though is not likely it could very well happen.Allanjeffs 14:58, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : Looks kinda interesting, if this happens, it would be the second straight year with pre-season activity, like 2007-2008. While I think it'll be a while until we see Andrea, it's not out of the question we could see pre-season activity. No invests thus far this year; the last two seasons had some pre-season invests, including one that almost developed in early February last year. Ryan1000 15:18, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: I spy with my little eye...a blob in the GOM. This might have a chance if it doesn't crash into Florida. Ryan1000 12:56, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: That it would crash it would I think after it cross Florida it may have a chance.Allanjeffs 16:42, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Meh, it's dead. Andrea will come later on. Ryan1000 18:12, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Actually Ryan right now after Crossing Florida it looks the best it ever have if wasn`t for the front coming we may actually get something.Allanjeffs 20:34, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, because of the front, I don't see much from this. The weather pattern this year is odd, with record heat, rain, and even snow in May, but I really don't know what the hurricane season will have in this ENSO-neutral season. The jetstream is in an odd position in the central U.S, but I don't know what this will mean for U.S. landfalls or impacts as 2013 progresses. 2005 was also ENSO-neutral, but that year had perfect conditions year round; it just didn't stop. I doubt 2013 will be like 2005, but it's not impossible. Ryan1000 15:54, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: The Atlantic hurricane season has begun! AndrewTalk To Me 00:09, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: 5and a half ours for me for the season to start.Allanjeffs 00:32, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Betting pools Atlantic and East Pacific. We have some new sections this year, and a modification for the pressure section for ranges of pressures instead of specific numbers. Also, the Hall of Fame is open, in case anyone wants to put their thoughts there. Ryan1000 22:15, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Ingrid retired And the curse for this naming list and the "I" names continues...Ingrid has been retired and will be replaced with Imelda for 2019. Manuel was also retired in the Pacific and it will be replaced with Mario for 2019. Manuel's retirement wasn't really a surprise to me, but Ingrid kinda was. If Alex and Karl of 2010 weren't retired for causing so much more damage and deaths than Ingrid in Mexico, why weren't they retired? Well, either way, it looks like Mexico has redeemed themselves after the epic snubs of 2010. Ryan1000 20:10, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I am not sure why they didn't retired Karl and Alex was a toss up to be honest. Ingrid in my opinion shouldn't have been retired just Manuel but she is gone and replace with a very popular name in spanish the same for Manuel.Isaac would have been a better retire storm than Ingrid imho.Allanjeffs 22:22, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Hell to the yeah! Both retirements are great news, especially Manuel; I don't know how I would've handled the news of a Manuel snub. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 03:10, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :BTW, here's my theory on why Ingrid was retired but Alex and Karl weren't: didn't it and Manuel contribute to a lot of the same impacts? --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 03:12, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, and Ingrid is only the sixth Category 1 Atlantic retiree in history, after Agnes, Klaus, Cesar, Stan, and Noel. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 03:24, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Maybe Ingrid was retired because both it and Manuel caused more problems for Mexico in general than Alex and Karl did. Those two struck Mexico months apart, Ingrid and Manuel laid siege to Mexico at the same time, and brought flooding rains to about 2/3's of the entire country. Sounds like a lot more problems than Alex and Karl could've done. Ryan1000 10:18, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wow, didn't really expect this to be retired, especially since this storm wasn't as bad as the Alex and Karl snubs. The reasons Ryan gave above has to be why Ingrid was retired. '''Imelda '''is a lovely name though. Steve820 23:35, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::I believe it was retired because they couldn't see which damage were made by Ingrid and which were by Manuel so at the end they decide to retire both. Imo Isaac should have been gone too then but anyways it happen and she is gone. btw Imelda was popular in Honduras before now not so much, might still be popular in Mexico.Allanjeffs 01:05, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::TIME TO GET OUT YOUR NINTENDO WII CONSOLES! Let's have a game of Mario Kart. Oh, and by the way, better not let Snape see us or he'll tell Professor Umbrige. ::::::Oh, Mangrid, you so random. (new shipping confirmed!) (know what I mean? :D) ::::::“i liek turtlez 17:17, April 21, 2014 (UTC)